Mage Hunters
The Mage Hunters are the highest level of the Royal Guards. To become one requires intense training - even then, a candidate may be rejected. To be accepted, innate magic levels in the candidate must ranks in the lowest percent. This ensures they will never learn the magic they are meant to destroy - as well, a lower magic level makes it much harder for mages to detect them. Due to these strict requirements, a good majority of mage hunters are human or near human. A Mage Hunter is sometimes subjected to a variety of modifications on their body, the level depending on the subject. As well, this is more common among newer recruits as the Biological Enhancement Project gains more influence. Some of these have internal systems that barely work like a human's while others have only been successful with slight modifications. Typical modifications further decrease the subject's magic signature, remove scent and sometimes fingerprints, introduce chemicals into the bloodstream that can stall magic and increased strength and regeneration rate. Mage Hunters must have their name and personal identification erased from the regular civil and military databases and entered in a private one owned by the Military Headquarters. However, most transactions that would require a personal I.D. like this are provided by the military. All Mage Hunters have their own room and office in a complex by the military headquarters. Uniforms are worn by mage hunters off-mission and usually on mission. It consists of a tight, collared black military uniform, with silver trim. The insignia of the mage hunters is on both shoulders. This is a black line, with a small line attached at the bottom angling up and to the left and one angling down and to the right on top. This is the old rune representing the yew tree, which is said to nullify magic. All Mage Hunters are also given a unique pair of amber spectacles for their uniform - able to detect magic. A small ceremonial dagger, with magic nullifying properties, completes the uniform. Each Mage Hunter is allowed to choose their own weapon - whichever they are most comfortable with. The weapon choice is diverse and often defines the mage-hunter. Most mage hunters also carry whatever equipment they feel they need to track and nullify magic. When hunting (off Slyvitrias), Mage hunters usually take whatever steps they feel fit to conceal themselves - moving out of uniform, or moving in uniform while masked or otherwise concealed. Some Mage Hunters prefer their faces to be known, wether to better utilize fear or respect. There are always only 147 Mage Hunters. The Highest Ranked are known as the Seven - they deal with the most extreme threats. The other ranks are 20 First Rank Hunters, 40 Second Rank Hunters and 80 Third Rank Hunters. All Mage Hunters make regular reports to a pre-determined official and the officials subordinate to that official. It is also customary that the Seven meet weekly to discuss encounters and pool knowledge, though often members are unwilling to be bound by a schedule. Candidates must wait until a slot opens up, either through a mage hunter retiring, or dying or becoming permanently crippled in a dangerous mission. Duels to the death are also a way that a mage hunter can be replaced, thus ensuring the toughest and cleverest are always in the ranks, though those that are promoted this way tend to be looked at suspiciously by their peers. =Particular Members= Urius Gant - Of the Seven Escher Kettell - Of the Seven Niccollo Alpo - First Rank Olaf Surtsen - First Rank Cailean Muir - Second Rank John Owain - Second Rank Logan - Third Rank Saryien Daule - Third Rank ------ The Seven